The present invention relates to image processing device, image processing method, and image processing program that judges whether an image containing a camera/subject movement-caused blur and/or an out-of-focus blur (which may be hereinafter referred to simply as blur) is a successful image of which the blur is intentionally caused by a user (photographer) or a failed image.
There are cases where the user may desire to preferentially select a successful image containing no blur from among a large number of images shot with a digital camera or other like imaging device. However, since some images contain a blur that is intentionally caused by the user and, therefore, the user had difficulty judging whether an image containing a blur is a successful image where the blur is intentionally caused by the user or a failed image (blurred image).
In this regard, JP 2006-217472 A describes an image producing method for imaging a subject to produce image data, judging, based on the shooting conditions used at the time of shooting, whether the image data contain a blur due to camera/subject movement that may have occurred at the time of shooting, and storing the judgment result information in association with the image data. JP 2006-217472 A also describes correcting a movement-caused blur contained in blurred image data based on movement-caused blur information when the image data are blurred image data.
JP 3797346 B describes an image processing device for effecting a higher sharpness adjustment when the aperture value acquired from aperture value information is manually set by a user and not smaller than a given value than when the aperture value is set under standard shooting conditions, wherein the device judges whether an image adjustment for adjusting the sharpness of image data according to operation mode information and, when judgment is made to effect the image adjustment, determines the degree of the sharpness adjustment based on aperture value information and lens focal length information.
JP 2005-122688 A describes an image processing method of judging whether a digital photograph image has a small depth of field, sets parameters for correcting an out-of-focus blur using an image representing a major subject region of a digital photograph image judged to have a small depth of field, setting parameters for correcting the blur using the whole region of the digital photograph image other than the major subject region, and using these set parameters to correct the bout-of-focus blur in said digital photograph image.